Honeymoon
by Lady Romantique
Summary: Das zweite Kapitel, was nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts alles passiert ist und wie Harry und Hermione zusammen gekommen sind.
1. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Also die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern der großen J.K. Rowling, die endlich den 5 Teil geschrieben hat. 

Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte voll schmalzigen Liebesgeflüster und so weiter. Ich habe alle unangenehmen Sachen wie Voldemort, die Verfolgung von Sirius u.s.w. herausgeschnitten was bleibt könnt ihr hier lesen.

Hermione erwachte durch das Geschrei der Vögel die gerade auf den Strand zuflogen und drehte sich der Sonne entgegen. Die Vorhänge flatterten von dem Wind der durch die offene Balkontür hereinblies. Als sie auf die linke Seite ihres Bettes schaute, sah sie den schwarzen Haarschopf ihres Ehemanns. Wie das klang Ehemann, gestern war er noch ihr Verlobter gewesen und vor 2 Monaten nur ihr Freund, und gestern wurde sie die Frau von Harry Potter. Den Jungen, den sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang geliebt hat, wahrscheinlich schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts. 

Sie zog die Bettdecke über seine Brust, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Draußen hörte sie das Meer rauschen und sie betrat den Balkon des kleinen Ferienhauses, das ihnen Sirius geliehen hatte. Als sie so aufs Meer hinaus blickte, ließ sie den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Es war eine Traumhochzeit gewesen mit weißen Kleid, vielen Blumen, noch mehr Gästen und einfach so wie es sich jedes kleine Mädchen ausmalt. 

Noch während sie da stand und auf das Meer blickte, fühlte sie wie sie von hinten umarmt wurde und sie hauchte: „Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht wecken" – „Das hast du nicht, ich kann nur nicht gut schlafen, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist. Hey du zitterst ja!!" – „Na ja, Satin ist zwar schön, aber nicht warm." Aber als Harry den Zauberstab erhob, um sie beide mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen, sagte Hermione: „Nein, lass es. Halt mich einfach nur fest, das reicht schon und ist mir viel lieber. Ich liebe es in deine Armen zu liegen oder zumindest zu lehnen" fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter den er war gut 15 cm größer als sie und Hermione war mit ihren 1m 70 auch nicht klein. Er schlang die Arme enger um sie und sie küssten sich. Hermione drehte sich während des Kusses zu ihm um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Plötzlich legte Harry einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Sie drehten sich im Kreis bis beide schwindlig war und sie vor lachen keine Luft mehr bekamen. Dann ließ Harry sie herunter und sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück ins Haus. Ihrem gemeinsamen Leben entgegen immer zusammen auf den gleichen Weg.


	2. 1 Kapitel Vorgeschichte

Sie heißt immer noch Honeymoon, obwohl der Titel zu den nächsten Kapiteln nicht mehr passt, aber mir will einfach kein besserer einfallen. Anscheinend gibt es wirklich Leute, die wissen wollen wie die Geschichte weitergeht. Also erzähle ich euch zuerst wie alles begonnen hat.   
Danke an alle die mich ihre Meinung wissen haben lassen, ich wusste gar nicht wie aufbauend Reviews sind.  
Die Charaktere gehören wie immer nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling.

  


Harry, Ron und Hermione haben sich nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts zwar nicht aus den Augen verloren, aber sich 3 Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. Harry und Ron habe in Schottland eine Schule für Auroren besucht. Hermione wollte eigentlich in Amerika "Verwandlungen und Arithmantik" studieren, kam von diesem Plan allerdings ab und studierte 3 Jahre lang die dunklen Künste. Daneben machte sie ebenfalls eine Ausbildung zum Auror. 

Nach den 3 Jahren kamen Harry, Ron und Hermione nach England zurück und bewarben sich beim Ministerium als Auroren. Denn so sehr sich Dumbledor und die anderen Kämpfer bemüht hatten, sie konnten Voldemort zwar die Rückkehr zu seiner früheren Macht erschweren und sie hinauszögern, ihn aber leider nicht aufhalten. 

Hermione hatte den beiden nicht erzählt, dass sie ebenfalls nach England zurückkehren werde, so war es eine große Überraschung als sie in das selbe Team kamen. Zu diesem Team kam noch eine gewisse Elisa Sinclare. Sie fügte sich ohne viel Schwierigkeiten in die Gruppe ein und sie bildeten bald eine perfekte Einheit. 

In England war inzwischen einiges geschehen. Bei einem Angriff auf eine Geheimorganisation des Ministeriums wurde Cornelius Fudge, der mittlerweile den Ernst der Lage auch begriffen hatte, schwer verwundet und starb einige Wochen darauf. Das einzig Gute bei der ganzen Sache war, dass der totgeglaubter Peter Petigrew den Angriff auf den Zaubereiminister angeführt hatte. Cornelius und einige andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatte ihn erkannt und somit konnte die Unschuld von Sirius bewiesen werden. 

Natürlich brauchte die magische Bevölkerung nun einen neuen Zaubereiminister. Wieder wurden die Rufe laut, doch Albus Dumbledor einzusetzen, dieser weigerte sich jedoch und schlug Sirius Black vor. Die meisten der Minister waren nicht sehr angetan von dieser Idee, aber da sie keine andere Wahl hatten und seine Unschuld bewiesen war, wurde Sirius zum neuen Zaubereiminister. Er führte bald einige Reformen ein, die zwar umstritten, aber bald gutgeheißen wurden. Als erstens entzog er den Dementoren die Kontrolle über Askaban. Merlin sei Dank, denn genau 2 Tage darauf trafen die Death Eather dort ein und konnten nur noch eine gering Anzahl von anderen Anhängern befreien. Es gab auf der Seite der Auroren kaum Verluste, die Reihen Voldemorts wurden aufgrund des Überraschungsangriff empfindlich geschwächt.

Auch der Kontakt zu den Riesen wurde gefestigt, dank der Bemühungen von Hagrid und Madame Maxime. 

Natürlich war es Sirius, der es so eingefädelt hatte, dass Harry, Ron und Hermione in eine Abteilung kamen. Elisa, die in Beauxbatons ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, war die Tochter einer guten Bekannten von Siruis und komplettierte die Gruppe. Ron und Elisa verstanden sich von Anfang an besser als nur freundschaftlich miteinander. Was zwangsläufig dazu führte, dass Harry und Hermione viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten und sich ebenfalls näher kamen. Während ihrer Schulzeit waren sie ja nie mehr gewesen als nur Freunde, aber jetzt…

Die Vier bezogen ein Haus und das Zusammenleben wäre die reinste Freude gewesen, wenn nicht das Damoklesschwert Voldemort über ihnen geschwebt hätte.

Elisa war eine quirlige Person deren Zauber sich niemand entziehen konnte. Sie konnte jeden zum Lachen bringen und war bis über beide Ohren in Ron verliebt, was bestimmt nicht einseitig war. Sie hatte aber auch andere Seiten, den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger nahm sie erstens sehr ernst, und zweitens konnte sie eiskalt und rücksichtslos sein wenn es um irgendwelche Death Eather ging.

Ron hatte Elisa schon nach einem Jahr einen Antrag gemacht, den sie auch sofort angenommen hatte. [Vielleicht erzähle ich euch diese Geschichte auch irgendwann einmal]

Nun konnten die Auroren einen kleinen Sieg erringen, der Voldemort für einige Monate außer Gefecht setzte. Leider war er ihnen trotzdem entwischt und nun nicht mehr auffindbar. Diese Zeit nutzte Harry um um Hermiones Hand anzuhalten. Sie nahm in Freude strahlend an. 

  


Die Flitterwochen der beiden habe ich euch ja bereits erzählt. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie die Geschichte weitergeht, gibt es nur eine Lösung. Reviewt, bitte!!! Ich habe auch nichts gegen Kritik, solange sie nicht beleidigend ist. Ich will wirklich wissen, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet.

Ps: Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Geschichte von Elisa genauer erläutert.


End file.
